Real Estate
by iluvramon314
Summary: I am learning about this economy stuff in Social Studies, so I decided to make a Happy Feet story about it.


****

NOTE:

I do not own happy feet, some one esle does. not me. all the characters belong to them, so dont sue me.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Nestor rolled over, curling deeper into the sleeping pile of penguins.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Nestor opened his sleepy eyes and wondered what that awful noise could be, especially since it was so early in the morning. He shoved aside a snoring Amigo and got up. He waddled to the door of his bachlor pad (he and the other amigos were living there now), and opened it. Two official looking penguins stood at the door.

Nestor: Hola, senors... Can I help you with something?

Banker Penguin: Si. It seems as though your mortgage wasn't paid this month. It was due yesterday.

Nestor: Oh, senors, um_, Ramon, _was supposed to pay that. He was supposed to go yesterday. Didn't he?

Banker Penguin: No, we never got anything. Can we see him?

Nestor: He's actually sleeping, but I can get him if you want. Its no trouble.

Banker Penguin: (looks at other banker) Its ok. A lot of penguins these dias can't seem to have the money to pay. Jus' get it in in a few days, and we won't charge you.

Nestor: Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Senors, thank you. I will have a little talk with Ramon, ok? Adios!

He practically slamed the door in the penguin's faces. He ran to the jumbled pile of Adelies and tried to find Ramon.

Nestor: RAMON! RAMON!

Raul: What's with all the yelling! SOME people are trying to sleep! (rolls over)

Ramon was laying with the front half on top of Lombardo, and the end half on Rinaldo. Nestor shoves him off, and shakes him.

Nestor: You have some explaining to do, hombre.

Ramon: Que? Nestor, it's _early_!

Nestor: I don't CARE! We're about to get EVECTIDED! And it will be all your fault.

Raul: NESTOR!

Lombardo and Rinaldo wake up, grumpy to be so rudly awaken.

Nestor: Sorry, I need to talk to RAMON!

Lombardo: What's he done this time?

Nestor: It seem as thought he FORGOT TO PAY THE BILL!

Rinaldo:(gasps) Ramon, you are one mess after another.

Ramon: I didn't _forget _to pay. I had a better idea.

Raul: Aye, aye, aye. This better be good, chico.

Ramon: I'm an HOMBRE! And it is good. I realized that whenever we pay, we get something in return. Like at the taco stand. When you pay cuatro lovestones (the Adelies' money), you get a delicious taco. When you pay dos lovestones at the park, you get to go down the slide! Let me tell somthing to joo! I noticed that when you pay the bankers, you don't get anything. Isn't that right?

Nestor: Si, Ramon. Thats brilliant! _Eres muy intelegente! _(slaps Ramon hard across face)

Ramon: OW! What was that for!? (rubs cheek)

Rinaldo: You know, Ramon, I guess I kinda looked up to you for a while, I thought you were a pretty smooth guy. Well today, I found out, that the penguin I looked up to, is only the MOST STUPID PENGUIN EVER!

Ramon: _Que?_ What is everyone talking about?

Lombardo: Nestor, you can explain this the best.

Nestor: Ok, little Ramonito. Sit.

Ramon: (sits reluctantly)

Nestor: Ok, _chiquito,_ we gonna do this nice and slow, so the little Ramonito can understand.

Raul: (laughs)

Ramon: Cut it out, Nestito. (laughs)

Nestor: (frowns) Be quiet, Ramon. Ok. We pay the bank penguins our love stones so that we can live...in...this...houuuse. Do you understand?

Ramon: Cut it out. Yes. I do.

Nestor: Ok. When we bought our bachelor pad, we had to pay some lovestones, right?

Ramon: Si?...

Nestor: Well, we didn't pay them all of the cost.

Ramon: We cheated them?

Nestor: (sighs and slaps forehead) No, _tu estupido perdedor..._ We pay a little each month for the pad, until it is payed off. Got it?

Ramon: (looks down) Si. Um, Nestor... I'm sorry, ok?

Nestor: Well, the banker said that we could just pay it off in a few days. That's all. So, lets just go pay it now.

Lombardo: (sighs of relief) So, we not gonna be fined?

Nestor: Si.

Raul: (walks over to the hole in the snow where the lovestones are kept) Ah, amigos? Es empty.

All gasp, except Ramon.

Ramon: Well, um... I kind of... you know... with all the extra money... I ...

Rinaldo: YOU SPENT IT??

Lombardo: ON WHAT??

Ramon: Um, at the park...

Raul: What?!

Ramon: You know... the slide?

Nestor: YOU SPENT ALL THE _DINERO_ ON THE SLIDE??

Ramon: Its really fun...

Raul: ALL 152 STONES OF IT!?

Ramon: Yeah.

Lombardo: WHO GOES ON A SLIDE 76 TIMES?!

Nestor: You are a disgrace, Ramon. You know, what are we gonna do now?

Ramon: We could all get jobs?

Raul: YES!

Lombardo: What, Raul?

Raul: This is my chance! I could be a male model! Oh, yeah, we could make millions! I'm the hottest penguin ever! Modeling here I come!

Lombardo: Well, Raul, you wouldn't be a good model because your head is an odd shape, you have bad posture, and you don't have a signature walk. Secondly, male models aren't as popular. However, you kind of have that girl-next-door look that seems to be popular, but you have no knowledge of fasion.

Raul:...

Rinaldo: _Hermano,_ how the heck do you know all that stuff about modeling? (snickers)

Lombardo: Um.. I... oh... I overheard some chica?

Nestor: Right.

Raul: Should I be insulted?

Nestor: I guess so? But, thats not _el punto. _We should all go find some jobs, I guess.

The amigos set out to find jobs. It will be a hard road, but can even they make it work?


End file.
